


Reingelegt

by neko68er



Series: Holiday themed [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Fluff, Hannibal is in love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda, M/M, Murder Husbands, My First AO3 Post, OOC, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sassy Will Graham, Silly, Smitten Hannibal, everything is cute and silly, idk what this is, ish, no murder here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko68er/pseuds/neko68er
Summary: Hannibal comes home to a small surprise. (wth Will?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone very quickly tbh. I'm not a native speaker. No beta reader. Idk what happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hannibal Lecter was not prepared for what he was about to see.  
While he was in town the whole morning buying serveral ingredients his husband ("Hannibal I am not your husband we cannot even get legally married." "Dear Will, marriage is not about a certification." ) stayed at their cabin. It was just far away enough to be isoleted from others and near enough for them to drive into town just under half an hour. The cabin ("It's a goddamn mansion!") was beautiful, lavishly furnished and surrounded by nature. Hannibal and Will were living there for about six months. Four months and five days since their first kiss. (Not that he was counting) It was perfect. The older man would do everything to ensure their happiness and safety. The most important thing in his life was after all - and will always be - Will Graham. Will wanted to keep smelling like a rotten shipwreck? Fine by Hannibal ("I cannot believe I found the exact same aftershave!") Will would like to teach him fishing? Ok ("Oh my god Hannibal it's just you and me wear the damn wellies!") Will missed his dogs? Well... he remembered that conversation "What do you mean I cannot have a dog?" "Please, my love, will you ju-" "Don't you 'my love' me! I left everything behind for y- us. I really miss Winston and the others. All I am asking is one." "Will the furniture is very sensitive and my clothes won't look as good as yours covered in dog hair." Will was glaring at him then - but oh his cunning, glorious boy - suddenly he stepped closer and touched his arm "Hannibal" he purred "I will clean after them, train them properly and no dogs in our bedroom.. pretty please." Ah yes that's when Hannibal yielded.  
Now, Hannibal stood in their entrance and couldn't believe his eyes. Eight, no elev- no wait sixteen dogs were all spread across the living room. "Will!" "Oh you're back early" Will grinned at him walking over from the kitchen to the living area holding bowls full of dog food in hand. "Will please would you mind telling me what's going on?" "What do you mean? You said I could have a dog" "A dog. I must admit I was expecting for you to get two maybe three but this." The doctor sighed "Aww come on they needed me Hannibal" "..." "The local shelter cannot handle so many strays I just wanted to help out." "..." "We can be a big family, darlin'" Will snickered and to the younger mans surprise Hannibal just sighed again but said nothing. He was obviously displeased with the situation. Sixteen dogs! Imagine all the hair and the smell but ..but for Will. His perfect Will. With a small nod Hannibal made his way to the bedroom leaving a stunned Will Graham behind.

...  
Later that evening Hannibal was sitting on their sofa reading. Will played the whole day with his canines. He was now seated beside Hannibal surrounded by a snoring bunch of dogs. Hannibals eyebrows twitched ever so slightly when one of them whined. The ex-profiler suddenly started laughing and moved closer. He gave Hannibal a kiss on his cheek. "I cannot believe that you are allowing this." he said still snickering. Hannibal just grunted. "I thought you would give me hell. I must say I am kind of disappointed." At that Hannibal raised an eyebrow at Will who in turn just shrugged "Did you want to make me mad?" "Wind you up and watch you go?" Will was still clearly amused. "Well, I have to say I imagined a whole different reaction to sixteen dogs.." he snuggled closer to Hannibal "..but you are being very patient and.. cute." Hannibal huffed "Endearing really, how you try to please me." "Try?" Will barked a laugh at that. "Hannibal?" "Yes, Will?" the book lay forgotten in his lap by now "I love you." "..Will." They shared a small, sweet kiss. When Will pulled away he smirked "By the way.. april fools my dear!" Hannibal blinked and Will was laughing again. "Jesus Hannibal! Sixteen!? They are 'borrowed' from the shelter. Though I probably really will return just fourteen or so of them." There was a small pause then and ..all of sudden Hannibal was jumping from the sofa, throwing Will over his shoulder. Several dogs started barking and Will was almost crying from laughing. "Hannibal. Let me down!" "Oh no mylimasis, you will pay for your bad behaviour, you little tease." In the bedroom Hannibal threw Will onto the bed "Rude!" "Indeed. You will excuse me if I forgo my good manners for tonight" and with one smooth kick Hannibal closed their bedroom door.


End file.
